Interruptions
by Usami
Summary: /crackfic/ A look into a certain authoress's head as characters from different continuums show that she's taken on much more than she can handle...


So this is probably one of the weirdest stories I've ever written. It's basically just about how I have a bunch of different story ideas that I haven't worked on in a while. And those involved in said stories aren't very happy with me...just like my fans, I'm sure. Heh...

Just a note, though. In the story, I refer to myself as Ayumi (which, if you've ever gotten an email from me, you'd know that's my name), while Usami is the name of my rabbit-wolf pet. Also, as mentioned in my bio, I don't own any of the things I write about. But I also mention a lot of other things (games, internet videos, etc.) that I also don't own.

So yeah. I'm not expecting much from this one, being a crackfic and all. Still, I hope whoever reads this will enjoy it. Have fun!

**Interruptions**

The sound of faint music drew him into the large white room, where he found Ayumi comfortably stretched out on a leather sofa. She stared hard at the screen of her open laptop; brow furrowed in concentration to whatever was on the monitor while her hybrid pet, Usami, lay rested on the back of the couch and wagged its wolfish tail excitedly.

Slowly he entered the room and approached the young woman. "Ayumi?" he asked in his soft, deep voice. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"Can't talk, Antauri," she replied tersely. "Gimme a minute."

The silver monkey frowned, waiting for only a moment before floating up and hovering behind her. "Are you playing Hearts again?" he wondered.

Ayumi grinned a little, clicking rapidly on her mouse. "Heck no! It's a game called 'flOw'. It's a lot of fun, actually."

Antauri watched as she moved her little…whatever it was across the screen. "Ayumi…"

Tilting her head back to look at him upside down, the woman sighed. "Fine…" she finally conceded. "I already got to the next level anyway." Begrudgingly she closed her game window and placed the laptop aside as she got to her feet, turning to the second-in-command of the Hyperforce. "What's up?"

"I found this a while ago," Antauri said, holding up a sheet of paper. "Apparently, you have another new idea for a story between Chiro and me?"

"Ah…oh…" Ayumi blushed a little, rubbing the back of her head. "Uh, yeah…it's just a little one-shot, it's no big deal."

"But you've already started it, it seems." Antauri folded his arms across his chest. "And yet you haven't touched it in a while, have you?"

"Well…no…but I've been busy with…uh…other projects…"

"Is that so?" Antauri asked sternly, making the young woman flinch. "Would one of those projects be 'Rattle the Chains' perhaps? Chiro's been anxious to see how that one will end. Or maybe that crossover we have with that other dimension? Or how about that one where Chiro goes back and changes the past, he's been asking about that one. Otto has also been waiting for those stories you promised you'd write about him. I've wondered about the story with the elements and that one queen as well. And all those stories you wanted to do about me. Are any of _those_ the projects you are talking about?"

Ayumi laughed sheepishly, twirling strands of ebony hair around one finger. "Not…really…but I'll get to them sometime, I'm sure…"

"Hang on a minute!" another voice rang out, and the two turned to see a purple-masked ninja turtle dash into the room. "What about me?"

The woman sighed, rubbing her temples. "Oh boy, here we go…"

Donatello stood next to the hovering simian, a small glare fixed at the young authoress. "When are you going to start writing for 'Within This Nightmare' again? The last time you updated was almost a year ago! I'm still missing, and we're waiting to see what happens! And this is a good time to start again, since you've been watching episodes online again, and especially with the new season coming up!"

"Donnie," Ayumi said with as much sweetness as she could muster, "you gotta give me a break here. First of all, the new season hasn't _premiered _yet. Plus, I've only just _started_ re-watching the TMNT episodes again, so give me some time. Second, it's a lot harder to write for Mikey than I thought, so you can partly blame _him_ for the delay. And finally," she added with her hands on her hips and a pout on her face, "I don't really think it's fair."

Donnie blinked, his head tipping to the side in confusion. "What's not fair?"

The woman huffed. "You're supposed to be five feet, right? And you and the guys are usually so much shorter than most other people. Yet here we are, and I'm supposed to be five feet too, and yet I'm still _shorter than you_!"

The turtle blinked again, glancing at Antauri who only gave him an uncertain shrug. "Uh…I'm sorry?"

"Try being a three-foot monkey," Antauri interjected. "There aren't many others who are shorter than that."

The ninja turned to look at the second-in-command with a sympathetic expression. "Oh hey," Donnie suddenly said. "You're a mechanical creation, right? I'd love to take a look at your technology sometime. From what I hear, it's pretty interesting."

Antauri nodded slightly. "To answer your question, I am mechanical. But perhaps you should speak to Gibson or Otto, for they might be of more help to you."

As the two began to converse about things far beyond her understand, Ayumi decided that it would be a good time to take her leave. As quietly as she could, she closed the top of her laptop and gathered it and Usami before tiptoeing away as fast as she could.

She didn't get too far, however, when Antauri's voice suddenly shot out, "Not so fast. We're not through yet."

With an internal groan, the young woman turned back to the silver monkey and purple-masked turtle, meeting their serious expressions with a small laugh. "C'mon, guys," she said, letting her rabbit-wolf jump down to the floor. "I'll try my best to get to your stuff, I promise. I've just been a little preoccupied lately, that's all."

"With what?" Donnie tested, folding his arms over his plastron.

"Indeed," Antauri added. "After all, you dropped your summer classes, and yet you still haven't written anything in a few days. You've been distracting yourself with games like Solitaire and Hearts, or 'flOw', or watching online videos of that angry nerd. You come up with all these ideas that have real potential, but don't truly apply yourself. Many of those thoughts are either started with no hope of finishing them, or never see the light of day."

Ayumi scoffed, placing one hand on her hip. "That's not true!" she protested. "I _can_ apply myself, but sometimes trying to come up with the right words is hard. Besides, Antauri, I don't need this lecturing. I mean, it might work fine for Chiro – because let's face it, he's a teenage boy and he _needs_ it – but _I_ am a young woman. And I am perfectly capable of handling these things myself."

"Is that so?" a lighter voice suddenly announced, and the three watched as Princess Daisy, Minako, and Amy Rose stepped out from the shadows into the room.

"Ah!" Ayumi suddenly squeaked. Jumping behind the burly turtle, she pleaded, "Save me!"

Donnie wisely stepped out of the three ladies' way to the authoress. "Don't get me involved…"

"What's the deal here?" Daisy demanded, walking up to the authoress and getting in her face. Behind her, Luigi was unsuccessfully trying to calm her down. "When are you planning on writing the next story for 'Snapshots'? Y'know there is a lot of people, including _me_, who wanna see something happening!"

"There's also the story you have about Mario and me," Luigi reminded, holding the Sarasaland princess from lashing out at the authoress. "And that one crazy story about me and Daisy…"

"It's not _that_ crazy," Ayumi mumbled. "And…maybe I'll get to you guys…hopefully."

"Well what about me and Kurama?" Minako wondered, motioning to the redhead behind her. "You haven't even gotten to the _good_ parts yet! And this is the first time you've written something with _me_ in it since that awful crossover with YuGiOh forever ago! What about all those other stories with me or Usagi-chan?"

"I'm doing my best…" Ayumi replied. "And the crossover wasn't _that _bad."

"Please! You can't even read it without laughing!"

"At least she managed to get back to you," Kurama said, placing a hand on the Venus warrior's shoulder. "It's been a long time since she even _considered_ updating the story about my stepbrother and me. Other than the crossover with you, she hasn't done anything with me in years."

"C'mon, Kurama," Ayumi said with a small grin. "Y'know I love you –"

"Hello!" Amy Rose exclaimed. "I'm here too! You've still got that crossover story with me, Sonic, and NiGHTS! Or how about that one with the alternate timeline? I'd love to see how _that_ turns out. There's also Shadow's story that you've got so many ideas for. And Tails has been hoping you'd get that doppelganger story done someday, do you really wanna disappoint him?"

Ayumi rubbed the back of her head, taking a step back as the angered women came closer. "No, not really…"

"Hang on a second!" The group backed off to allow Numbuh 1 room to approach the young woman. "What about all those stories you were supposed to write about me and the Kids Next Door? I was actually looking forward to those!"

Rolling her eyes, Ayumi knelt down to get eye level to the bald British boy. "You were only looking forward to those because a bunch of girls were talking about you."

Before the kid had a chance to protest, a low, timid voice worked its way through the room. "Excuse me…I'm sorry if I'm being a bother, but, um…What about me?"

The authoress groaned and rose to her feet. "Not you too, Wilt…" she sighed.

The crimson imaginary friend strode into the room, his squeaking sneakers bringing a temporary silence to the room. "I'm sorry, but…Well, you've had that one multi-chapter story for a while, and there were those stories with me and Frankie, so…"

"Stop the presses!" another voice rang out in a heavy lisp. "I think we're all forgetting about one important superhero!"

Ayumi groaned again, slapping a palm to her forehead. "Oh for crying out loud!" she exclaimed. "I haven't even _seen_ a trace of _you_ lately, let alone _thought _about you!"

Danger Duck jumped into the room, landing down dramatically in front of her. "Well you should!" he stated. "After all, you still have that one story about _me_! And…Tech too, I guess…But with _my_ story on the backburner, you shouldn't even think about anyone else!"

In madness too much for words, characters from different continuities began pouring into the room, and a wave of voices rose over all of them as everyone debated with each other which story the authoress would work on, and which would hold the highest priority for her during the summer. However, with all their chattering and as the room filled with more people, no one seemed to notice that the subject of their arguments had disappeared.

In fact, Ayumi had moved into a secret room, listening to the music on her laptop through earphones so no one would find her. She lay on her stomach on the narrow bed while Usami lay sleeping on her back. Resting her head on her arms for a moment, she closed her eyes and listened to the music before lifting her head and quickly typing on the keyboard.

_The Secret Files of Perry the Platypus…_

**The End**

One last note: Whether you understand what the last line refers to or not, it's not a real story idea. It's just a point to show how often ideas come and go through my head. Anyway, thanks for reading. Later!


End file.
